


Becoming an Ordinary Person

by wrabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Harry have a small domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming an Ordinary Person

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

Harry hissed as the boiling water bubbled out of the kettle and onto his fingers. He dropped his wand, further swearing when it spit out a spark on impact.

"Sorry," he apologized inanely and lifted it in his uninjured hand.

The screaming was coming closer. Harry finished pouring the tea, the water already too cool for it to steep properly. He spun at the sudden appearance of the shrieking in the doorway.

"Harry," Ginny said. She fumbled with the red-faced baby in her arms, shifting it on her shoulder.

"Just a second!" he said, and hurried to put out the flame under the empty kettle.

"Harry, I don't want tea anymore," Ginny said over the harsh cries of the baby. She touched her lips to its darkish hair and stared at Harry, then the lukewarm cup of tea, over its head.

"Oh... Ron called," Harry said. "I had to talk to him about the article."

"No, you didn't. You really... really didn't." Ginny turned her back, murmured her response into the baby's hair as it quieted into single cries and hiccups.

"Just take him," she said when Harry approached and turned before his reaching hand could touch her arm. "I need to sit."

Harry clutched at the dense bundle as it was urged to his chest, lifted him so his son could look at him. Ginny petted James's hair once before heading back upstairs as Harry watched her go, felt James's nose leak on his neck.

"Well?" Harry turned his head and said when they were alone. He left the tea, sat on the couch. Stood up again and began to pace when James face screwed up alarmingly. "Alright, alright. I see what she meant."

"I see what you meant," Harry said when Ginny came down an hour later and he still couldn't sit down without an earful of complaints.

Ginny shook her head as Harry shifted James eagerly, ready to hand him to her.

"No, you're in charge now," she said and turned into the kitchen, ignoring his frown. She sighed at the untouched cup of watery tea on the counter, leaves clumping weakly at the bottom.

"You know we have strainers right?" Ginny muttered and moved to refill the kettle. "Honestly."


End file.
